Pulsions et sentiments
by Sasucath
Summary: Fye est un jeune homme doux à l'aspect frêle. Surnommé le Prince des neiges, aucunes femmes jusqu'alors n'a fait battre son coeur. Pourtant, un jour une rencontre avec un beau sammourai fera basculer son monde et ses sens deviendront... enflammés...
1. Chapitre 1 : Hiver glacial

Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Tsubasa ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent aux CLAMP (mes déesses du manga *-*) *s'égare légèrement*

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aprécierez...

* * *

><p>Introduction :<p>

Sous chacun de ses pas, il sentit ses pieds s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la neige. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de froid, et était vêtu d'un kimono d'été aux couleurs bleu pâle et blanc. Sur son passage, les gens se retournaient, l'observant avec de grands yeux emplis de convoitise ou encore de pure jalousie. Il était vrai qu'il était d'une grande beauté avec ses traits fin, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés lâchement et ses redoutables yeux couleur océan. Il était doté d'un caractère doux et taquin, aimant par dessus tout faire tourner en bourrique ses précepteurs. Accompagné de deux de ses serviteurs -qu'il considérait plus comme des amis- il baissa la tête l'air piteux. En ce jour neigeux, il devait se rendre dans la demeure d'un grand seigneur afin d'y rencontrer l'une de ses prétendantes. Celle-ci devait probablement être la fille de ce seigneur. Lâchant un long soupir de lassitude, le jeune homme pensa à ses futures années où il devrait s'occuper des affaires familiales et n'aurait plus le temps de s'amuser comme il l'entendait. La morsure du froid commença à se faire ressentir et il ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son corps. Relevant le visage afin de voir s'ils étaient proches de la demeure de sieur Koyomu, ses yeux se portèrent sur un cortège qui devait transporter un homme ou une femme de haute lignée. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Un homme à la présence imposante, écrasante. Un soldat. Mais pour être plus exact un samouraï au vu de son katana accroché à sa ceinture et de son armure d'un noir charbon au contour d'un rouge flamboyant. Son regard ne put se détacher de cet homme au regard d'acier. Il sentit son corps s'électriser et de violentes pulsions l'assaillirent. Qui était cet homme au corps puissant et qui venait, en l'espace d'un instant, changer son monde ?

Chapitre I : Hiver Glacial

La neige saupoudra avec légèreté les arbres du jardin, recouvrant le sol de sa matière d'un blanc cotonneux. Le spectacle était saisissant de par son silence total et surnaturel. Les oiseaux s'étaient tu, comme soufflé par le paysage que l'hiver installait petit à petit. Dans une sorte d'état second, le jeune homme blond reporta son attention sur une discrète et gracile jeune femme. Le teint porcelaine, les yeux d'un noir charbonneux en forme d'amande, le corps svelte et droit, elle était la représentation parfaite de la jeune femme de haute lignée japonaise. Pourtant tout cela l'ennuyait fortement, n'ayant pas le cœur à faire semblant d'écouter ce que lui contait sieur Koyomu et sa tendre et chère enfant. Son esprit était loin de la salle de réception où il se tenait. Il était encore dans la ruelle qu'il avait parcouru quelques instants plus tôt en compagnie de ses "serviteurs". Le regard qu'il avait croisé lui avait procuré une bouffé de chaleur et l'avait enflammé. Ce regard aiguisé lui promettait mille et une torture, toutes plus douces et plus délicieuses les unes des autres. Sentant une main tiré doucement sur son kimono, son esprit revint dans la salle.

- Vous sentez vous mal sieur Flowright ?

- Pardonnez-moi gente dame. Lorsque l'hiver s'installe, mon cœur s'étreint et mon regard se perd dans de lointains souvenirs.

- Oh, veuillez nous pardonner de vous avoir fait venir en ce jour !

- Cela n'ai rien charmante demoiselle. Je devrai plutôt m'excuser pour avoir eu l'impunité de ne pas vous avoir porter plus d'intérêt alors que vous êtes tout à fait exquise et cultivé.

La jeune femme rougit violemment et se cacha tant bien que mal derrière son éventail aux couleurs pâles, accompagnant parfaitement le changement de saison. Cela relevait du jeu pour lui, comme son père lui avait si bien apprit. Un sourire enjôleur, un regard timide, un geste tendre, un physique fragile... Dès son plus jeune âge on l'avait initié aux arts de la séduction et de la poésie afin de faire fondre le cœur de ces dames. Son visage juvénile réveillait l'instinct maternel des femmes et ainsi, elles finissaient par lui donner leur cœur. Pourtant, à ce jour aucunes demoiselles n'avait réussit à l'atteindre, et pour cela on le surnommé le prince des neiges. Il était tendre mais restait inaccessible. Le jeune homme en était devenu jaloux des couples qui s'aimaient et se retrouvaient le soir en cachette afin de pouvoir laisser leurs sentiments s'exprimer. Nombre de fois il s'était imaginer à leur place. Avec une jeune femme, pas spécialement belle, mais qu'il aimerait de tout son cœur. Un discret soupir franchi ses fines lèvres. Comme il souhaitait s'éprendre de quelqu'un... Un visage s'imposa alors à lui. Il s'agissait de ce samouraï à la présence si écrasante. La journée était si avancée que sieur Koyomu décida de mettre un terme à l'entrevu ce qui eu don de soulager le jeune homme. Après des salutations polies à l'extrême, le jeune noble et ses compagnons se retirèrent.

A l'extérieur, un paysage d'une pureté sans pareil s'étendait à perte de vue. La blancheur étincelante par le soleil rendait le spectacle éblouissant. Quelques rares flocons continuaient à tomber, fondant au contact des corps des hommes. Le jeune homme fût tiré de sa contemplation par un de ses hommes.

- Fye, cette fille ne vous as pas fait battre le cœur, n'es ce pas ?

Un sourire triste s'étira sur le visage du blond.

- Malheureusement non. A croire que je ne suis pas normal...

- Ne dites pas cela ! Vous êtes l'un des rares nobles à accepter notre présence et surtout vous êtes quelqu'un de bon. !

Un rire bref et cristallin résonna dans la ruelle. Son jeune ami, âgé de seize ans était si naïf et si innocent que cela relevé de l'improbable.

- Shaolan... je te remercie pour ce compliment. Toutefois, il est vrai que j'aimerai enfin connaître l'amour, savoir ce que cela procure. Quand je t'entends me parler de ta douce, je t'envie. Dans ces moments là, ton regard pétille, tes joues se rosisse, ta voix prend des tons langoureux...

Ledit Shaolan se mit à rougir violemment et tout en bégaillant, il tenta de s'excuser.

- Ne t'excuse pas mon ami. Tu es heureux et cela me rassure.

Son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois dans le paysage et sans s'en rendre compte, le visage du samouraï s'imposa à nouveau à lui. Un frisson le parcouru. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi cet homme l'avait marqué à ce point, mais une chose était sur, il avait bouleversé quelque chose en lui. Il sentait ces fourmillements dans son bas ventre, une chose qui, jusque là, ne lui était jamais arrivé...

Ils finirent par atteindre la demeure de Fye, et alors qu'il était accueilli par des serviteurs, il remarqua alors dans la cour, un cheval qui ne leur appartenait pas. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien venir consulter son père à une heure si tardive. Il se déchaussa à l'entrée et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une jeune femme ouvrit le shôgi devant lui et il pénétra dans son espace intime. Alors son masque tomba. Fini le visage doux et souriant. Une étrange mélancolie s'empara de lui et c'est le cœur lourd qu'il se plaça devant son pupitre et prit sa plume afin de dessiner ces yeux implacable... Alors qu'il esquissait le contour des yeux, on vint le chercher car son père le demandait. Réprimant son mécontentement, il se leva et suivit la servante. Elle se dirigea vers leur salle de cérémonie de thé ce qui l'étonna. En règle général son père donnait rarement de représentation de son art. Son invité devait être de marque pour qu'il s'y exerce. Entrant enfin dans la pièce après avoir était annoncé, il vit tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme à l'aspect fragile mais que ses yeux étaient résolument décidés. Son père quand à lui, paraissait rajeuni de plusieurs années et souriait. Rendant son visage d'une douceur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Puis son œil fût attiré par un éclat rouge et son cœur eut un raté... Il était là. Il en était sur avant même de l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux. Il sentait sa présence. Lentement, il se tourna vers lui et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il en eu le souffle coupé. Sa beauté sauvage et dangereuse lui fit raté un battement. Qui était cet homme ? Tout ce qu'il su, c'est qu'il voulait lui parler, apprendre à le connaitre et le toucher. Cela l'interloqua quelque peu, car jamais il n'avait eu envie de tout cela avec quiconque. Quel pouvoir exerçait cet homme sur lui ? Il se sentait comme hypnotisé... L'homme le scrutait comme s'il était aussi surprit que lui de ce qu'il ressentait. L'hiver glacial qu'était son cœur commença à fondre à cet instant...

* * *

><p>L'auteur : Bon, ben, une bonne chose de faite ! Prochaine étape - trouver la suite ^o^<p>

Kurogane : Ah car t'en as aucune idée...

L'auteur : Hé hé ^^'

Kurogane : C'est quoi cet air de débile ?

Fye : Allons Kuro-pon, tu vois bien qu'elle se creuse assez les méninges comme ça voyons ! C'est dur d'écrire de façon "poétique"

L'auteur : *les larmes aux yeux* merci Fye ! Au moins tu me comprends ! *pause* dis Fye... pourquoi t'as mis des guillemets pour le mot poétique ?

Fye : Ah ah n_n car c'est pas évident ?

*l'auteur s'enflamme (littéralement) et hurle* Tu t'es foutu de moi ! *pars en courant*

Kurogane : ... Fye... T'en as encore trop fait... Elle risque de pas faire la suite maintenant...

Fye : Ah ? Mais... j'adore l'embêter, elle se fait prendre si facilement...

Kurogane : Je sais... Bon, laissez lui quelques reviews, histoire qu'elle pleure pas dix ans et que vous aillez une suite ^^


	2. Chapitre 2 : Éclosion printanière

Voici donc le second chapitre de Pulsions et Sentiments. Désolée pour cette attente assez longue. Promis, le chapitre suivant arrivera bien plus vite !

Disclaimer : les personnages de TRC ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont toujours la propriété des CLAMP u_u

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ^^

* * *

><p>Une chaleur jamais connue jusqu'alors s'installa lentement dans son bas ventre comme un serpent se lovant dans sa tanière. Le samouraï était en face de lui et le scrutait de façon si intense qu'il crut se liquéfier sur place. Au loin on entendit un chant d'oiseau, qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé à son entré. Assis aux côtés de son père, le jeune homme aurait aimé pouvoir s'extraire de cet entretien mais il était comme ancré sur le tatami où il se tenait par la seule force du regard du samouraï... Soudain le bruit de la céramique contre du bambou marqua la fin de la préparation du thé. Après avoir fait tourner trois fois le chawan (littéralement tasse. C'est le nom donné pour le bol de thé), l'hôte présenta ce dernier à la jeune femme qui le prit dans ses mains délicates et porta le bol à ses lèvres. Le silence sembla s'étendre au-delà du réel. Du coin de l'œil, Fye vit son père se tendre tandis que leur invitée portait le liquide vert à sa bouche puis se détendre quand il vit un léger sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de cette dernière.<p>

- Sieur Flowrigth, vous êtes toujours aussi doué pour préparer un thé de qualité.

L'homme s'inclina tout en remerciant avec humilité la jeune femme de ses éloges. Rares étaient les fois où il avait vu son père faire preuve d'humilité, lui si autoritaire, si droit. La jeune femme fini par poser tout en délicatesse son chawan et prit un visage fermé.

- Vous devez savoir ce qui me mène en votre demeure à ce jour sieur Flowright.

L'homme hocha gravement la tête. Fye ne put qu'être surpris par la tournure de la conversation ponctué de silence lourd de sous-entendus que seuls son père et la jeune femme comprenaient. Il se sentait exclu, mis à part. Il se racla alors la gorge, sachant d'avance que son paternel lui reprocherait dès que la jeune femme partirait. Leur regard se tourna vers lui, attendant qu'il s'exprime. Ce qu'il fit tout en voulant être le moins discourtois possible.

- Veuillez m'excuser d'avance pour cette intrusion, mais on m'a fait demander, et, avec tous les égards qu'ils vous sont dû jeune dame, il s'inclina bien bas, je vous saurez gré de bien vouloir m'expliquer en quoi cette entrevue me concerne.  
>- Princesse Tomoyo.<br>- Que ?  
>- C'est ainsi que je me nomme s'amusa-t-elle avec légèreté.<p>

Il agrandit les yeux comprenant qu'il venait d'être d'une extrême impolitesse face à une personne d'un rang nettement plus élevé que le sien. Il entendit d'ailleurs le samouraï grincer des dents si fort qu'il eut peur qu'il s'en soit démit une. Il s'inclina alors plus bas, touchant le sol de son front pour avoir était aussi grossier. La princesse ria tout bas, ne se formalisant pas pour ces paroles inconvenantes.

- En réalité, reprit la jeune femme, si je suis ici c'est tout simplement que ma sœur ainée m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.  
>- Me chercher ? N'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit les paroles de la jeune femme.<br>- Vous n'êtes donc point au courant ? S'exclama surprit la princesse. Vous êtes pourtant le fiancé de ma sœur !

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Le père du jeune noble s'immisça alors dans la conversation, s'excusant de n'avoir mis son fils au courant des liens qui les unissaient. Sans un mot, Fye se leva et quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Il avait la tête qui tournait et le souffle court. Toute sa vie n'était que légèreté à la limite de la frivolité. Fiancé ? À une princesse ? On lui annonçait cela avec l'air le plus naturel du monde. Comment devait-il prendre cette nouvelle ? Comment devait-il se comporter ? Il était abasourdi par la nouvelle plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Cela impliqué tellement de choses… Depuis quand l'était-il ? Surtout que son père le faisait aller de prétendante en prétendante. Un comportement bien peu noble pour quelqu'un qui risquait de se marier prochainement... Il traversa la maison dans un état second n'entendant ni son père qui lui intimait de revenir, ni les servantes qui s'empressèrent de le suivre afin de le raisonner. Ses pas le portèrent à l'extérieur dans son jardin floral où il trouvait refuge dès qu'il se sentait seul, mal ou encore lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. La neige recouvrait chaque parcelle de terre, chaque branche d'arbre. Il s'installa sur un banc lui-même recouvert de neige, ne s'inquiétant pas de l'humidité qui imprégnait son kimono. Levant le visage, il vit l'arbre sous lequel il était. Un cerisier. Il avait toujours aimé cet arbre pour sa beauté fragile et éphémère lors de sa floraison et qui malgré ça continuait à fleurir chaque année. Il ferma les yeux afin de savourer le silence alentour. Des pas crissant sur la neige vinrent perturber le peu de quiétude qu'il avait enfin retrouvé. Il laissa ses yeux clos attendant que son interlocuteur prenne la parole et décline son identité, mais rien ne vint. Il sentit seulement la personne s'installer à ses côtés sur le banc. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, et il se mit à parler, ne sachant toujours pas qui était à ses côtés.

- Il est étrange de savoir que l'on a était fiancé sans même le savoir. Qui plus est à une princesse... Mon père est quelqu'un de mystérieux et autoritaire, pourtant aujourd'hui je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Il semblait être quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne sourit jamais. Il fit une pause et se reprit. Ou alors rarement. Cela m'a fait un certain choc je dois l'avouer dit-il tout en riant amèrement. Une princesse… Que suis-je supposé faire. Mon insouciance dépasse l'entendement. Comment puis-je assuré un rôle aussi important ?

La personne resta silencieuse, l'écoutant. Il aimerait ouvrir les yeux et voir qui était là, mais la peur de briser cet instant de confidence, cet instant de pure sincérité l'en empêcha. Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes ou était-ce des heures ? Il semblait que le temps restait en suspens, comme troublé par ce moment. Le froid finit par s'insinuer à travers le kimono et atteindre sa peau et il fut parcouru de frissons. Sans un mot, il sentit deux bras réchauffer ses membres par des frictions. Son cœur accéléra ses battements. Des mains d'homme chaudes et puissantes. Une voix grave aux intonations claires et dures comme le silex.

- Froid.

Le jeune homme crût que son cœur allait lui sortir de la poitrine tant il se mit à battre de façon désordonné. Dans sa tête résonna ce simple et unique mot encore et encore, lui donnant l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser à tout moment. La voix _lui_appartenait, il en était persuadé. Il sentit l'homme se relever au frôlement de leur épaule et alors il ouvrit les yeux. La vue lui coupa le souffle. Le samouraï était penché au-dessus de lui, le regard droit aux couleurs abyssales. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses doigts vinrent effleurer la joue du samouraï. Sentant un tressaillement au bout de ses doigts, il reprit ses esprits et retira sa main avec vivacité comme si le feu lui-même venait de lécher sa peau. L'homme se releva précipitamment comme s'il venait d'être piqué, tenant sa joue là où les doigts de Fye se tenaient quelques instants plus tôt. Aucun des deux ne se risqua à briser ce silence gêné. Ce fût leur premier et unique contact pendant des mois.

Deux mois plus tard...

Des bruits venant de la cuisine éveillèrent le jeune homme en sursaut. Le soleil l'aveugla momentanément et lorsqu'il décida de se lever, il tituba dangereusement. Tout en tentant de garder son équilibre, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoires aussi douloureux que limpides. Le banquet en l'honneur de ses fiançailles officielles avec la grande princesse, les regards envieux et hostiles des invités, son père souriant et convivial, mais surtout le regard fuyant du samouraï... Quelques mois plus tôt il avait tenté de s'excuser pour avoir utilisé son temps et l'avoir touché mais ce dernier avait obstinément fuit sa compagnie. Cela n'eut pour effet que de faire enrager Fye, trouvant le comportement du guerrier bien lâche. Mais hier il avait finalement réussi à le revoir et avait eu la ferme intention de se confronter à lui. Seulement quand il avait enfin réussi à se retrouver seul avec lui, ce fût seulement pour se heurter à un mur froid et indifférent. Il s'était senti dans la peau d'une jeune femme énamourée éconduite. Après ce moment pour le moins déplaisant, il s'était enivré jusqu'à se rendre malade. Il n'était de ceux qui boivent mais en ces circonstances, il n'avait vu que cela pour contenir cette souffrance qui l'habitait. Se retenant contre la paroi du shôji, il tint sa tête douloureuse. Après ces évènements il ne se souvenait de rien. Il ne savait pas quand les festivités s'était terminées, ni quand et comment il était arrivé dans sa chambre... Sa chambre ? Regardant la pièce dans son ensemble, il fût évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la sienne, ni même une de sa demeure. Une autre question vint alors s'ajouter. Où était-il ? Sortant de la chambre, il traversa les couloirs au hasard, espérant tomber sur quelques domestiques qui lui indiqueront ce qu'il souhaitait savoir. Alors qu'il avançait, il remarqua l'absence de personnel. Du bruit se fit entendre au fond du couloir et il s'y dirigea. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte avec toute la douceur dont il était capable en ce jour, il crût rêver. Devant lui se tenait un homme de dos de stature imposante, les cheveux brun coupés court, portant un kimono d'été noir au kamon (emblème) rouge à la forme de dragon. Les intonations de la voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille étaient graves.

- Préparez de quoi calmer les effets de la gueule de bois pour notre invité.  
>- Bien seigneur.<br>- Seigneur ?

L'homme fit volte-face et des yeux plus noirs que les ténèbres le scrutèrent, surprit.

- Déjà sur pied ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de grimacer. Sa tête l'élançait comme un gong à l'heure des prières. Intérieurement il se flagella pour avoir eu recours à l'alcool pour noyer ses peines. Le guerrier lui tendit alors une tasse fumante où un liquide visqueux qui n'augurait rien de bon s'y trouvait.

- Buvez.

Il approcha sa tasse de ses narines et sentit. Il crût qu'il allait rendre tout ce qu'il avait bu et mangé la veille tant l'odeur était forte et nauséabonde. Fronçant les sourcils de dégoût, il demanda.

- Il faut vraiment que je boive... _ça_ ?  
>- Oui. Buvez et ça ira mieux.<p>

Le ton était cordial mais irrévocable. Retenant sa respiration, il but d'un trait la décoction. Le goût était encore pire que l'odeur. Visqueux, âcre et fort. Ses entrailles se tordirent douloureusement et sa gorge le brûla. C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il réussit à tout avaler. Au bord de la nausée, il tenta de se diriger à nouveau vers la chambre afin de se remettre et de sa gueule de bois et de son horrible expérience avec le médicament peu orthodoxe du samouraï. Des bras puissant saisirent sa taille avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et c'est dans un état de demi conscience qu'il senti qu'on le transportait puis le couchait.  
>Quand il ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois de la journée, la première chose qu'il constata était qu'il se sentait vraiment en forme. Plus de mal de tête ni de ventre à l'envers. La seconde, l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et la dernière, l'homme assis en tailleur assoupi à ses côtés, le veillant supposa-t-il. A en juger par les lueurs orangées qui filtraient dans la pièce, le soleil était en train de se coucher sur la ville. Avec lenteur il s'assit et prit cette fois la peine d'observer la chambre dans le moindre de ses recoins. Elle était d'une sobriété à toute épreuve. Les murs étaient faits de bois brut, une commode était posée dans le coin nord-est de la pièce et l'unique décoration de celle-ci était une gigantesque teinture accrochée d'un bout à l'autre d'un pan de mur. Le dessin représentant un magnifique dragon noir, or et rouge la gueule ouverte crachait des flammes vers les cieux. Il se remémora alors une légende. Celle du dragon du lever du soleil et du dragon du coucher du soleil. S'aimant tout en étant destiné à ne jamais être ensemble. Le grand kami de la Vie avait alors offert le pouvoir aux deux amants de se retrouver tous les cent ans pendant quelques précieux instants afin qu'ils n'abandonnent jamais leur poste. Il ne se souvenait plus de comment se terminait le conte mais il se demandait pourquoi l'auteur avait pu transcrire une histoire aussi tragique et impossible. A moins qu'il n'ait vécu un amour chimérique ?<p>

Il finit par se décider à se lever, trouvant qu'il avait assez abusé de l'hospitalité de son hôte et chercha son kimono de la veille ayant remarqué qu'il portait un nemaki (sorte de kimono pour les nuit en coton) noir et blanc. Ne le trouvant pas et ne voulant pas réveiller le guerrier, il sorti de la chambre à la recherche d'un domestique qui pourrait le renseigner. Longeant les couloirs, il finit par se retrouver à l'arrière de la demeure devant une grande porte ouverte et ne put que constater la beauté que dégageait le paysage. Il s'agissait à n'en pas douter d'un des plus beaux jardins qui lui avait été donné de voir. Une multitude d'érable aux feuilles écarlate tirant au rouge grenat, jaune allant vers l'orangé, vert panaché de blanc y étaient plantés. Un lac miniature recouvert de nénuphars en pleine éclosions était au centre de ce jardin floral aux effluves doux et enivrants. Des galets positionnés autour du lac donnaient l'impression d'avoir un horizon naturel tout en étant apaisant. Des pas craquelant sur le sol firent retourner le jeune homme.

Vous allez mieux ?

Oui, je vous remercie répondit-il tout en s'inclinant en signe de remerciement.

Tant mieux.

Un silence gêné s'installa rompu uniquement par la brise du vent et quelques gazouillements d'oiseaux. Le jeune noble chercha alors un sujet afin de couper cet instant d'embarra et finit par aborder un sujet pour le moins anodin.

Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité et de m'avoir accueilli au sein de votre demeure.

De rien.

Vous n'êtes pas du genre causant vous…

En effet. Navré.

Pourquoi continuait-il à lui parler ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il allait se faire blesser ? Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur, savourant le parfum que dégageaient les plantes en pleine floraison. Touchant du bout des doigts en délicatesse les pétales d'un iris d'un rose pâle, il se pencha et huma les effluves qu'elle dégageait en son cœur. Ses fleurs préférées avait toujours était les iris et il en avait fait implanter dès son arrivé. Se tournant vers son invité, il l'observa rapidement. Il avait rarement vue d'homme aussi androgyne que ce dernier et encore moins d'une telle beauté. Il alliait la grâce, la délicatesse et la force. La première fois qu'il avait aperçu cet homme, il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une femme et son cœur avait raté un battement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme qui plus est fiancé à la sœur de sa maîtresse. Deux orbes d'un bleu glaciaire se posèrent sur les siens qui étaient aussi sombre que ceux du blond étaient clairs. Son regard lui fit l'effet d'un sabre en plein cœur. De sombres pulsions envahirent son corps et c'est avec une grande difficulté qu'il retint un mouvement en sa direction. Jamais son corps ne lui avait paru aussi peu enclin à répondre à sa volonté.

Fye avança lentement vers l'homme brun, ne sachant comment les évènements allaient se poursuivre. Son cœur s'emballa à chacun des pas qu'il faisait et sa respiration devint laborieuse. L'excitation le gagna tandis qu'il vit le changement de réaction chez le guerrier. Ses yeux étaient devenu encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé. L'avidité du désir était peinte sur ses traits. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, n'ayant plus que qu'un pas les séparant, il comprit que l'inévitable allait se produire. Le souffle court, il plongea son regard glacial dans celui en fusion de son futur partenaire.

L'air était doux, chargé de bourrasques de vent tiède qui, pour cette période de l'année rendait les évènements plus intense et fiévreux. Soudain le samouraï et le jeune noble comblèrent l'infime espace qui les séparait. Avec hésitation, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et l'instant sembla se suspendre. Ils frissonnèrent au contact de l'autre savourant ce moment volé et interdit. Le baiser resta chaste mais tout deux surent qu'ils venaient de franchir un pas qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû faire. Tremblant intérieurement, le guerrier se recula avec douceur. Ils s'observèrent pendant ce qui paraissait être une éternité afin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans leurs idées et leur cœur. Se raclant la gorge, le samouraï prit la parole.

Je pense ne pas m'être présenté. Mon nom est Kurogane.

Le jeune homme blond resta plusieurs seconde sans réagir tant cet échange venait de bouleverser ses sens et son monde. Il se sentait groggy comme lorsqu'on fumait de l'opium mais en beaucoup plus intense. Cet homme était pire que n'importe quelle drogue pour lui. Ayant eu la chance d'avoir goûté à ses lèvres, au plus profond de son être il sût que plus rien ne serait pareil. Il voulait cet homme. Il voulait sentir la chaleur de ses bras l'enserrer, que le parfum de son corps s'ancre sur le sien, que le goût de sa langue se dépose sur la sienne, qu'il lui fasse connaitre la fièvre d'une étreinte. Seulement tout cela leur était interdit. Lui devait épouser une princesse, remplir ses devoirs en tant qu'époux et futur prince. Quant à Kurogane, lui devait assurer la protection de la princesse cadette. La légende des dragons lui revint en mémoire. Devait-il lui aussi connaitre cet impossible destin alors que son cœur et son âme vivaient pour la première fois depuis tant d'année, si ce n'était depuis toujours ? Une main se posant avec douceur sous son menton lui fit relever la tête. Tombant dans ce regard infini, il oublia ses tourments. Que le monde s'écroule pensa-t-il. Il voulait vivre cette aventure quitte à tout perdre. Dans la fraicheur printanière, deux êtres découvrir l'éclosion de sentiments nommés désir et amour…

* * *

><p>Auteur : Bon... ben... comme qui dirait, ça c'est fait. A la suite.<p>

Kurogane : Hum...

Auteur : Quoi ?

Fye : Je pense que ce chapitre ne lui plait pas tant que ça...

Auteur : Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Fye : Et bien... il se trouve trop nian nian. En plus tu le fait à peine paraitre.

Auteur : Comment ça "à peine". On le voit presque tout le temps !

Kurogane : Je suis un samourai. Pas un espèce d'homme énamouré comme ça...

Fye : *yeux larmoyant* tu... tu ne m'aime donc pas ?

Kurogane : *paniqué* mais si ! C'est pas ça ! *le prend dans ses bras* bien sur que je t'aime !

Fye : *sèche ses larmes de crocodile et fait un clin d'oeil à l'auteur*

Auteur : ben voyons... *marmonne* pour moi c'est Fye qui mène la barre...

Kurogane : Tu disais ?

Auteur : Non rien rien. *se replonge dans son prochain chapitre* Ah, et laissez des reviews ^^


	3. Chapitre 3 : Chaleur étouffante

Ohayo minna ! :3 *arrête de te la raconter, t'es tellement en retard que tu dois avoir perdu tous tes lecteurs à cette heure-ci. Tu viendra pas te plaindre s t'as pas de review ou que des critiques* mais... mais... c'est juste que j'ai bloqué longtemps pour cette suite ! Je n'arrivais pas à me décider si je devais continuer qu'avec Fye ou alors faire entrer Kuro-pon dans les points de vues... J'ai finalement opté pour le faire intervenir en espérant que ça n'aura pas tout cassé. D'ailleurs le style est beaucoup moins poétique je trouve car il fallait montrer les sentiments qui s'entremêlaient avec la raison... Enfin, je vous laisse juger par vous même et je m'excuse encore pour cet immense retard... je planche d'ailleurs sur la suite de Zettai ni yada et un OS de naruto.

Disclamer : Les personnages de TRC ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si *-*

Merci à toutes vos reviews :3

* * *

><p>L'homme au regard d'acier marchait d'un pas tranquille dans les rues de la ville en effervescence tout en laissant son visage impassible. Calme qu'il était loin d'éprouver en réalité. L'été avait fini par prendre possession du ciel et des terres, amenant chaleur écrasante et air étouffant. Les habitants déambulaient, flânant entre les commerçants. Sa patience déjà bien entamée s'amenuisa dangereusement lorsqu'un jeune enfant, le visage barbouillé de terre le percuta de plein fouet. Le garçon à terre bafouilla des excuses maladroites que l'homme balaya d'un geste de la main impatient. Il n'avait pas de temps à accorder à cet insolent sentant les bas quartiers. Il reprit sa route d'un pas rapide et tenta de chasser sa mauvaise humeur. Ses pensées se perdirent une nouvelle fois vers un visage fin et terriblement tentant. Il serra les dents songeant à ce que sa maîtresse lui avait ordonné de faire. Comment pouvait-il être d'accord avec ça ? La fragilité, la douceur qui se dégagées de cet être étaient si pure que rien que de penser à ce qu'il devait accomplir lui donné la nausée. Il devait le briser et pourtant... Il se stoppa soudainement, le regard fixé sur l'homme à quelques mètres de lui. Un teint pâle proche de la porcelaine, des traits fins, presque féminins, une chevelure blonde et longue où l'on souhaiterait y perdre ses doigts, des yeux d'un bleu cristallins où l'on voudrait y plonger les siens pour des temps infinis, des lèvres fines proche du rouge appelant à la passion, un corps qui ne demande qu'à être étreint. L'homme dû se reprendre à plusieurs fois pour pouvoir avaler sa salive, subjugué par tant de grâce. Avançant avec lenteur, il attendait que son vis-à-vis sente sa présence et plante son regard dans le sien. Ce qui se produisit quelques instants après. Leur regard s'accrochèrent, s'enflammèrent, se dévorèrent. Le cœur voletant aussi vite que les ailes d'un colibri, le souffle court, il se rapprocha.<p>

Se reculant sans lâcher des yeux l'homme qui s'avançait, il donna ordre à ses serviteurs de ne pas le suivre, qu'il les retrouverait dans la soirée à la demeure principale. Ses hommes s'éclipsèrent discrètement, sans poser de question. Reculant toujours, il se fondit dans les ténèbres d'une ruelle, attendant que l'homme de ses pensées le retrouve. Les sens en alertent, il sentit sa présence bien avant de le voir. Une présence écrasante, fascinante, ensorcelante. Deux bras puissants plaquèrent sont dos contre un mur, le faisant frissonner d'appréhension. Cet homme était un être dangereux, bien loin de tout ce qu'il avait pu côtoyer dans les cercles très fermés de son père. Cet homme était la part de ténèbres qu'il voulait tant explorer. Des lèvres vigoureuses s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, le faisant gémir de douleur. Le baiser était sauvage, rude, passionné, et bien plus vrai que tout ceux qu'il avait échangé avec ces jeunes femmes de bonne famille, différent de leur premier baiser. Une chaleur différente de celle de l'été s'empara de son corps, le rendant plus ivre que n'importe quel alcool, plus fiévreux que n'importe quelle maladie, plus avide que n'importe quelle autre personne. La langue du samouraï s'aventura sur ses lèvres, les caressant, les taquinant, le rendant plus impatient que jamais. Elle finit par forcer le passage, demandant l'accès à son antre, cherchant sa jumelle. Il lui en autorisa l'accès, alors un ballet sensuel et passionné débuta. Le corps en feu, il voulait plus, il lui passa ses bras autour du cou, passant une main dans ses cheveux, s'y agrippant avec force et ardeur. Les yeux clos, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un léger gémissement quand son partenaire vint poser une main sur le creux de ses reins, le plaquant au final contre lui. L'échange se stoppa aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé, laissant le jeune homme pantois et fébrile. Il voulait plus mais son éducation lui interdisait de faire quoi que ce soit. Les yeux encore embués par le plaisir et l'excitation, il observa le visage de l'homme en face de lui. Aucune parole n'avait été prononcée jusque-là et il n'osait prendre la parole de peur de briser cet instant d'ivresse. Les mains tremblantes, il s'accrocha au kimono du samouraï, de peur qu'il ne s'éclipse et ne devienne qu'un songe.

Kurogane observa le visage empreint de désir du jeune noble et tenta de reprendre contenance avant de ne faire une faute des plus impardonnables, à savoir souiller l'homme qu'il désirait ardemment. Voir le jeune homme s'accrocher à lui désespérément montrait son ignorance en matière d'amour et de désir. Il était comme un diamant brut, pas encore travaillé, pur. Il ne pouvait se permettre de le toucher, lui qui était souillé par le sang, la mort et la débauche. Le regard cristallin se fit incertain et l'homme sentit sa résolution faillir. Il le voulait, il voulait s'enfouir au plus profond de son être, le marquer de la façon la plus brutale et animale possible, le faire sien à jamais… Ce désir ardent lui coupa le souffle sous l'effet de surprise. Jamais il n'avait désiré quelqu'un à ce point, jamais il n'aurait osé vouloir remettre en cause un ordre de sa maîtresse, jamais il n'avait était à ce point consumé par les besoins de son corps. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, qu'il reste loin de cet homme tentateur, sinon il allait perdre le contrôle et faire un acte malheureux. Mais les yeux de Fye le retinrent, l'aspirèrent dans les abysses du pêché et ses lèvres dévorèrent à nouveau celle du jeune noble. Il le voulait, il allait le faire sien. Avant de ne perdre la raison, il s'écarta à nouveau de son enfer personnel, et le souffle court murmura à son oreille de venir dans sa demeure ce soir quand tout le monde sera couché. Alors il s'éloigna, regagna la rue principale et partie en direction de sa demeure afin d'aller dans son jardin pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits…

La journée touchait à sa fin et le samouraï était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Allait-il réellement maculer cette pureté ? Perdait-il la raison ou alors ne tenait-il pas à la vie ? Tout au long de la journée ces questions tournèrent sans trouver de véritable réponse. Il ne comprenait pas ses réactions, elles étaient irrationnelles, incontrôlables, incompréhensibles. Si l'on regardait les choses, il s'agissait d'un homme. Il était vrai que l'homosexualité existait et l'on racontait même que l'Empereur lui-même aimait avoir auprès de lui de jeunes androgynes. Il s'agissait d'un noble. Il était aussi vrai que parfois des nobles utilisent leurs serviteurs pour combler leur besoin physique. Mais surtout, il s'agissait du futur époux de la sœur de sa maîtresse, et ça, c'était un acte grave. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, au bord de la crise de nerf. La chaleur suffocante de la journée combinée à la rencontre avec le noble Flowright l'avait complètement épuisé mentalement. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le soleil commença à descendre et peindre le ciel de ses couleurs ardentes, tout en laissant la fraîcheur s'installer lentement. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une servante vint le quérir afin de savoir s'il souhaitait un mets particulier pour le dîner ou non. Il répondit vaguement vouloir quelque chose de léger et frais. Il prévint aussi de refaire le futon car un invité allait se présenter tard dans la soirée. La jeune femme acquiesça et disparu de son champ de vision. Il reporta son attention sur son jardin et tenta de s'imprégner du calme qui s'en dégagé…

La nervosité le rendait gauche et tremblant. Tout au long de la soirée, il n'avait pu tenir ni ses pinceaux, ni ses baguettes correctement. Le repas avait été un véritable supplice, son père l'avait sermonné à plusieurs reprises pour son manque de savoir-faire, se plaignant qu'il le déshonorait de la pire des manières et qu'il espérait qu'il ne se comporterait point ainsi avec sa future épouse. À ces paroles, Fye failli s'étrangler avec son riz. Ce qu'il allait faire ce soir trahirait non seulement son rang, sa famille mais aussi celle de sa future femme. Une bouffé de remord le saisi un instant. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Était-il prêt à tout perdre pour une étreinte sans avenir ? Pourra-t-il à nouveau regarder son père après avoir connu la fièvre de la passion dans les bras d'un homme qui plus ait d'un rang moins important que le sien ? Les réponses vinrent aussi vite que les questions étaient venues. Oui, il était prêt à tout pour connaître la chaleur des bras du samouraï, il voulait ressentir encore cet émoi qu'il avait ressenti quelques heures plus tôt, il voulait à nouveau vibrer sous ses baisers, ne plus pouvoir respirer calmement, ne plus pouvoir penser clairement. Cet homme avait ébranlé son monde jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme et aujourd'hui, il ne voulait plus que respirer le même air que lui. Son cœur manqua un battement en repensant aux baisers de l'après-midi. Si le samouraï ne s'était pas reculé et avait disparu, il se serait donné à lui dans cette ruelle sombre et sale de la ville. Un frisson d'effroi lui parcouru l'échine. Devenait-il une catin des bas-quartiers ? Il ne put trouver de réelle réponse. Son regard se tourna de façon méthodique vers la fenêtre et il vit que le soleil s'était couché depuis plusieurs minutes, laissant les étoiles prendre place. La demeure était silencieuse et il en convint qu'il était l'heure pour lui de retrouver l'homme qui le rendait si téméraire.

- Sieur Kurogane…

Deux coups vinrent accompagner ses mots. Il attendit que le guerrier se présente, anxieux que ce dernier revienne sur ses paroles. Pourtant rien ne vint entraver leur rencontre. Le samouraï en personne lui ouvrit la porte et s'effaça afin de le laisser pénétrer en sa demeure. Personne ne prononça mot tendit qu'il suivit Kurogane le long des couloirs. Il remarqua immédiatement l'absence de domestique. Bien qu'ils n'aient leur mot à dire face à leur maître, il semblait que ce dernier voulait être sûr que personne ne soit présent. Sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa un soupir de soulagement franchir ses lèvres. Cela ne dura que peu de temps. Très vite l'anxiété reprit ses droits et le jeune homme ne sut que dire afin de détendre l'atmosphère qui semblait sur le point d'éclater. Alors qu'il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que le jeune homme brun s'était arrêté et le percuta de plein fouet, mais au lieu de tomber à la renverse, deux bras puissant l'enserrèrent pour le plaquer contre le corps puissant du samouraï. Toute gêne s'envola alors que leurs peaux se touchèrent. Fébrilement il posa ses mains sur le torse de son vis-à-vis, avide de sentir les formes qui se cachaient sous ce kimono. Le regard fiévreux, il leva son visage afin de voir celui de l'homme qui bousculait ses sens, les exacerbaient, les affolaient. Le regard de ce dernier était luisant de désir contenu le faisant frémir d'appréhension. Il voulait qu'il le touche, qu'il l'embrasse, lui fasse perdre pied, qu'il oublie le monde et les obligations, qu'il le plonge dans les limbes du plaisir et de la félicité.

Le samouraï se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, avec douceur, presque timidement. Le regard de glace du blond était en fusion, le faisant trembler intérieurement. Alors sans retenu il dévora la bouche de son futur amant, la taquinant, la mordillant, la suçotant avidement. Sa langue chercha sa jumelle qu'il trouva rapidement et dans une danse sensuelle et endiablée il emporta le jeune homme aux portes des plaisirs et des péchés de la chair. Des rougeurs prirent place sur le visage du jeune homme blond, le rendant encore plus désirable. Allait-il pouvoir se retenir et y allait en douceur ? Il pensait sérieusement qu'il avait atteint ses limites en matière de douceur. Sans laisser le temps à Fye de comprendre, il le souleva et l'emporta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le déposa de façon rude sur le futon, son désir de le posséder devenant de plus en plus grand, il sentait son contrôle de soi s'évaporer de façon alarmante. La bête en lui se réveillait dangereusement.

Fye vit le brusque changement de comportement de son amant. Une sonnette d'alarme retentit au loin dans un coin de sa tête qu'il balaya presque immédiatement. Au diable la prudence, son corps était en feu et il voulait que le samouraï l'éteigne avant de ne devenir fou. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire, ce qui fit agrandir un instant les yeux de celui-ci. Il lui offrit alors un sourire rassurant. Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il le désirait toujours. Il ne cherchait pas la douceur, il n'était pas une femme. Il souhaitait ressentir sa passion sans retenue. Kurogane l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, laissant libre court à son exaltation. Il descendit le long de sa mâchoire embrassant, mordillant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait. Son corps se mit à le brûler de façon de plus en plus intense, son bas ventre ayant enflé de façon éhontée, il rougit violemment, embarrassé. Son amant ne sembla pas s'en alarmer, bien au contraire. Un sourire avide se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il glissa une main sous son kimono et vint l'effleurer du bout des doigts. La respiration courte, il laissa des gémissements de bien-être et de frustrations s'échapper. Il se sentait mortifié de réagir comme une femme mais il voulait plus, ressentir plus. Tout s'envolait, ses doutes, ses peurs, ses devoirs, son nom, sa position, ne restait plus que lui et cet homme au regard acéré. Tout n'était plus que chaleur, désir, volupté. Pour la première fois, il ressentait, il vivait, il aimait... Il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de l'homme qu'il aimait tant, le faisant s'arrêter un instant, une question muette sur son visage.

- Imprégnez-moi de vous jusqu'au plus profond de mon être que je ne puisse plus rien ressentir à par votre odeur et votre corps...

Le samouraï grogna plus qu'il ne parla et l'embrassa avec fièvre, comme si ses paroles avait libéré totalement l'animal en lui.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres...

Ce fût le soleil s'invitant dans la chambre qui éveilla le jeune noble. Sortant lentement des limbes du sommeil, il tenta de se rappeler où il se trouvait puisqu'à l'évidence il ne s'agissait pas de sa demeure quand les souvenirs de la veilles lui revinrent en mémoire. Il rougit en repensant à leurs ébats de la nuit. Il tenta de s'asseoir mais une douleur fulgurante en bas des reins le retint. Une grimace accompagna cette découverte. Ainsi la douleur n'était pas que lors d'une étreinte, elle perdurait après... Comment allait-il faire pour rentrer jusqu'à sa résidence ? Et comment allait-il expliquer ses soudaines douleurs ? Il était presque sûr qu'il n'arriverait pas à marcher correctement. Sortant de ses pensées, il chercha du regard Kurogane mais ne le trouva pas. Allait-il devoir rester ici sans bouger jusqu'à ce que son amant revienne ? Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il se sentait l'âme d'une maîtresse éprise attendant sagement que l'homme qu'elle aime lui revienne. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il tenta toutefois de s'asseoir, ce qui se solda en échec. Il finit par abandonner, attendant que le samouraï se décide à revenir…

Une porte coulissant l'éveilla en sursaut. Embrumé par le sommeil il se tourna vers la source du bruit et vit un homme brun à forte carrure s'avancer. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. L'homme s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. L'odeur de la sueur envahit l'espace et Fye comprit qu'il était parti s'entraîner pendant tout ce temps. A l'attendre il avait fini par se rendormir. Il se demanda un instant l'heure qu'il pouvait être puis se rendit compte que cela l'importait peu en réalité. Le fait de voir l'homme qui rendait son cœur aussi vivant à ses côtés, était tout ce qui comptait à cet instant. Il tendit la main et caressa la joue avec tendresse de son amant. Il ressentit au contact de sa peau à nouveau ces pulsions incontrôlables et un feu dévastateur et dangereux s'alluma, se propageant dans tout son corps. Il devait en être de même pour Kurogane au vue de son regard qui s'intensifia au fil des secondes. Cet homme lui faisait perdre la tête, mettait ses sens à l'extrême. Il l'aimait. Cette véritable révélation lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Il s'était à plusieurs reprises dit qu'il aimait cet homme mais de façon légère, éphémère et que même s'il savait qu'il avait changé son monde, il pourrait s'en sortir. Sauf qu'il venait de comprendre. Cet amour était véritable, puissant, et immuable. Il ne s'agissait pas que de passion et de fièvre, de territoire inconnu et de découverte. Il voulait cet homme à ses côtés, véritablement comme son compagnon, sa moitié. Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes montèrent alors qu'il n'avait plus pleuré depuis ses cinq ans, comprendre qu'il allait devoir le perdre lui brisa le cœur. Une larme roula le long de son visage sous le regard interloqué du samouraï. Alors qu'il réalisait petit à petit tout cela, il sentit son cœur s'effriter lentement. Il s'assit avec difficulté et tenta de contrôler ses sentiments débordant. Une main caressa ses cheveux avec douceur et c'est le visage en larme qu'il se retourna vers cet être devenu le centre de son monde. C'est la voix brisée qu'il parla.

- Je vous aime… Je vous aime comme je devrais aimer une femme sauf que cet amour… est impossible… n'est-ce pas ?

Kurogane sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'avait-il fait ? Que pouvait-il répondre devant tant de détresse, tant de désespoir, tant de douleur. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'enlaça avec force, comme pour se convaincre qu'il pouvait soulager ses peines. Sans s'en rendre compte, cet homme avait pénétré les défenses de son cœur et de son âme et il voulait paraître devant lui meilleur qu'il ne l'était. Alors que cette nuit la bête en lui s'était éveillée et déchaînée, il l'avait accueilli les bras ouvert, l'acceptant entièrement. Pourquoi étaient-ils nés en cette époque et en hommes ? Était-ce sa punition pour avoir tant détruit ? Le jeune noble s'accrochait à lui avec force, le regard baigné de larmes. Alors qu'il avait tant détesté la faiblesse des femmes quand elles pleuraient, voir cet être aux épaules si fragiles et à l'âme si pure lui donnait envie de le protéger et le chérir tel un joyau. Il se sentait si impuissant. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il releva délicatement le menton du jeune homme et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient tremblantes, humides et salées de par ses larmes. Il l'embrassa avec une extrême douceur, voulant mettre du baume sur son cœur meurtri. Il se sentait si protecteur envers lui. Il l'embrassa de nombreuses fois, baisant ses paupières, ses joues, ses lèvres, sa mâchoire avec tendresse, puis caressa ses cheveux inlassablement jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme retrouve son calme et s'endorme d'épuisement. Il se releva après s'être assuré que Fye était bien endormi et sortit de la pièce. Il referma avec douceur le shôgi et se dirigea vers son jardin, le seul endroit capable de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Arrivé sur le perron, il s'assit en tailleur et tenta de calmer le tumulte dans sa tête et son cœur.

Fye rouvrit les yeux et repensa à la chaleur des mains du samouraï et de sa tendresse. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à ce souvenir qu'il savait unique. Avec difficulté, il se leva et s'habilla comme il le put. Il sortit de la chambre s'aidant des murs pour pouvoir marcher. Il supposait que le guerrier se trouvait dans son jardin. Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda le couloir en direction du brun puis s'en détourna et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, le cœur lourd. Tel un lâche, il fuyait. Il le savait mais ne pouvait supporter de revoir son visage, d'entendre à nouveau sa voix, de sentir sa chaleur. Il ne le supporterait pas. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte afin de sortir, le soleil l'aveugla de par sa puissance et sa clarté. Si seulement ils avaient pu être des personnes quelconques, sans rang, sans obligation, ils auraient pu s'aimer en toute liberté… Il ne devait plus penser à cet homme. Il allait épouser une belle et fière princesse dans quelques jours. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de ressentir quoi que ce soit envers lui. Se redressant lentement, il reprit son visage impassible. Alors il s'avança dans la chaleur étouffante de l'été, rentrant remplir ses devoirs.

* * *

><p>Auteur : Pfiou... reste plus qu'un chapitre voir avec un épilogue...<p>

Kurogane : Oye teme. C'est quoi c't'histoire. Je suis pas une guimauve.

Auteur : Ah ça... ben t'inquiète pas. Tu restes un dur samouraï. Sauf que t'aimes Fye sans vraiment t'en rendre comptes en fait _

Fye : Kuro-chan m'aimes alors ? Fyuuu~ je suis si heureux !

Kurogane légèrement embarrassé : Mh.

Auteur *rit doucement* : Au final c'est toujours Fye qui dirige. Bon, je repars écrire moi, quelques reviews pour donner vos impressions ?


	4. Chapitre 4 : Tristesse automnale

Voici le dernier chapitre. J'ai mis au final beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire et à vrai dire, je n'en suis pas si satisfaite que ça. J'ai beaucoup bloqué (surtout au niveau d'un passage descriptif) cherchant des formulations afin de rester dans l'aspect poétique. Le souci a était que ce chapitre est chaotique concernant les sentiments des protagonistes et du coup, il s'est avéré que l'aspect poétique n'était plus vraiment possible. Ce qui m'a fortement agacée x) je veux toujours des trucs trop compliqués au final. Sinon que dire... ce chapitre s'avère plutôt long aussi. J'espère que la qualité n'a pas était trop entachée :/

Je vous laisse donc à la lecture.

Note : cette fois en italique, il s'agit des pensées de Kurogane. L'explication est que Fye est mis en avant et qu'avoir tout un texte en italique ne vous plairez certainement pas ^^

* * *

><p>Fye tenta de faire tout son possible afin que la colère de son père s'apaise. Il laissa ses yeux baissés en signe de soumission et bien que son corps le faisait souffrir, il s'était incliné jusqu'au sol et maintenant se tenait en position de seiza et n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début du sermon de son père. Pourtant cela ne fit pas décolérer son paternel. Il hurlait sur le fait que son fils le déshonorait, qu'il découchait pour aller on ne sait où. Son père s'arrêta un instant de marcher et alors qu'il fixait son fils impitoyablement il lui donna sa sentence.<p>

- Tu ne sortiras plus de cette maison jusqu'à ton mariage. Tu seras privé de repas les deux jours à venir. Tu seras enfermé dans ta chambre pour la semaine. Je ne te frapperai pas car je ne veux pas laisser de marques mais sache que l'envie ne m'en manque pas. Si ta mère voyait ça…

Alors que toutes ces punitions ne l'avaient pas touché outre mesure, cette simple phrase le frappa en plein cœur. Sa mère était décédée alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Le cœur serré, il s'inclina en signe d'assentiment puis se retira dans sa chambre sans un mot. Seul, il laissa sa peine enfin s'exprimer. La douleur de savoir son amour perdu à jamais, l'humiliation de son père, l'absence de sa mère lui donnèrent l'impression d'agoniser. Des larmes glissèrent silencieusement le long de son visage, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Portant la main à son cœur, il serra le poing, tentant de lutter contre les vagues de chagrins qui déferlaient en lui. Il pria afin que la souffrance qu'il éprouvait disparaisse mais les heures passèrent et sa douleur ne diminua en rien. Le visage du samouraï s'imposait à lui. La trahison que Kurogane devait ressentir alors qu'il s'était enfui tel un lâche le marquait comme au fer rouge. Si seulement il pouvait s'enfuir... C'est d'épuisement qu'il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

_Quand il découvrit que le jeune noble s'en était allé, une colère sourde s'était emparée de son être. La bête en lui se déchaîna. Il se sentait trahi par cet homme au regard glacial. Alors que lui réfléchissait à un moyen d'apaiser la peine de son amant, ce dernier s'était enfui sans un mot. La colère lui fit briser le mobilier de sa demeure. Un cri de rage se fit entendre dans toute la demeure._

_- Très bien sir Flowright. Trahissez-moi._

Trois mois plus tard. À quelques semaines du mariage.

Les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles dont les couleurs chatoyantes allaient du rouge pourpre au jaune miel. Ces feuilles tapissaient le sol tel des œuvres d'art. La température était devenue douce, rendant l'air plus respirable et le vent bienfaisant. Pourtant le cœur de Fye était devenu aussi aride qu'un désert. Ces derniers mois passés à être cloîtré dans sa demeure à exécuter chaque ordre de son père l'avait fait peu à peu devenir froid et insensible. Si les domestiques décrivaient le jeune maître comme quelqu'un d'aimable et légèrement distant à l'époque, aujourd'hui ils en avaient peur. Le sourire si charmant qu'ils avaient connu avait disparu pour ne laisser que des lèvres froides. Le regard si doux avait été remplacé par des yeux vides de toute émotion. Les domestiques apportèrent le repas à leurs maîtres sans un bruit. Les deux hommes se faisaient face autour de leur repas.

Le jeune noble mangea de façon méthodique, le goût des aliments ayant disparu depuis bien longtemps. Le silence était pesant mais il ne s'en formalisa pas puisque depuis cet incident son père le traitait comme un étranger. Alors qu'il reposa son bol de riz, il leva son regard vers la silhouette de son paternel. De stature imposante, il arborait la même couleur d'yeux que son fils avec une chevelure aussi noir que lui était blond. Il avait hérité de la chevelure de sa mère ainsi que de sa peau blanche porcelaine. Encore aujourd'hui il se rappelait de la douceur de sa mère et il se demandait comment elle avait pu supporter le caractère irascible et rigide de son époux. Pourtant chaque fois qu'elle lui avait parlé de lui, elle avait un sourire bienveillant ainsi qu'un regard empli d'affection. Son père releva la tête et l'observa.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien père. Pardonnez mon impolitesse.

- Bien. Il se releva. Je veux que cette après-midi tu ailles à la demeure de ta fiancée. Les préparatifs sont quasiment terminés mais essaye de te rendre utile.

- Bien père.

- Tu rentreras demain.

- Comme il vous plaira père répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Son père quitta la pièce, laissant le jeune homme le cœur battant. _Il_ serait là-bas, il en était sûr. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait pouvoir le rencontrer avant que son mariage ne soit officialisé. Soudain le désert aride qu'était son cœur se remplit de désir, d'espoir, d'incertitude, de peur. Les mains tremblantes, il s'appuya sur la table afin de se relever. Les jambes flageolantes il se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de changer de tenue. Alors qu'il s'habillait, il se promit que rien ne devait changer son visage impassible. Son cœur s'était peut-être remit à battre mais il ne devait laisser personne s'en rendre compte. Il en allait de leur sécurité à tous deux.

Le voyage se passa dans une atmosphère tendue. Son père lui ayant assigné deux de ses gardes personnels en plus de Shaolan, rendait le trajet oppressant. Le silence étant de mise et la route encore longue, le jeune homme blond observa le paysage et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et sentiments. Il se devait de fermer son cœur avant son arrivée au palais de sa future épouse. Même s'il devait voir le samouraï, il ne devait en aucun cas se laisser influencer par ce qu'il éprouvait envers lui. Il en allait de leur sécurité à tous les deux se répéta-t-il en boucle, il en allait de leur sécurité. Du coin de l'œil il observa ses deux geôliers officieux. À n'en pas douter, ils ne le quitteraient pas des yeux d'un instant, s'assurant qu'il ne s'éclipse pas et ne déroge à ses obligations.

Les heures passèrent et ils arrivèrent enfin aux abords du palais. Intérieurement il se sentit soulagé. Bien qu'il ait gardé son masque imperturbable, intérieurement son monde était en ébullition. La joie et l'espoir se débattaient avec sa raison et ses devoirs rendant ses émotions et son cœur instables. Leurs chevaux s'avancèrent dans la cour intérieure après qu'ils aient été identifiés par les gardes aux portes de la demeure. Ils furent accueillis par des domestiques qui s'empressèrent de récupérer leurs montures et bagages tout en leur souhaitant la bienvenue. Fye avait l'habitude de ce genre d'entourage pourtant cela le mettait toujours autant mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas qu'il existe autant de différence entre les classes. Il tourna son regard vers son ami Shaolan qui semblait lui aussi bien en peine d'être traité comme un noble. Cette situation lui fit esquisser un léger sourire, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des mois. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il s'immobilisa de façon abrupte se souvenant de sa promesse à lui-même faites quelques heures plus tôt. Il devait garder un visage impassible jusqu'à son mariage quelle que soit la situation.

On les conduisit dans une salle spacieuse où l'influence se voulait occidentale. Le jeune noble observa le mobilier de belle facture. Au sol se trouvait un immense tapis aux couleurs automnales, représentant des chiens courant après du gibier. La scène le troubla quelque peu. Il eut l'impression qu'elle représentait l'époque actuelle. Il détourna son regard pour le porter sur les décorations qu'ornait le mobilier. Des vases où des scènes de combats mêlaient humains et créatures étranges, de la vaisselle en porcelaine aux scènes occidentales, des parures aux arabesques sauvages et animales. Ce mélange des cultures le troubla d'autant plus qu'il était évident qu'il s'agissait de différents pays. Il finit par s'assoir bien que maladroitement sur ce qui ressemblait à un sofa et attendit que l'on vienne à leur encontre. Un serviteur vint enfin et leur proposa une collation que le jeune homme accepta avec gratitude.

Alors qu'il buvait lentement son thé, une personne entra. Il se raidit instantanément. _Il_ venait de franchir la porte. Ses sens en alerte, il tenta de laisser son regard baissé. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer son regard qu'il savait froid et blessé. Son cœur se mit à battre de façon désordonné, sa main qui tenait sa tasse trembla de façon imperceptible, il sentit sa respiration s'accélérée légèrement. Il était là. Voilà des mois qu'il n'avait plus ressenti cette atmosphère écrasante ni ces émotions désordonnées et intenses. Que devait-il faire ? Sa raison était plus que claire mais son cœur tambourinant sourdement dans sa poitrine lui retirait toute parole. Des pas lourds s'avancèrent mais il laissa son regard obstinément fixé sur le sol, toujours en proie à ses pulsions et sentiments contradictoires.

- Sire Flowright, sa Majesté vous fait savoir qu'elle vous rencontrera ce soir lors du repas qui sera donné pour votre venue. Afin de patienter, on m'a assigné à votre service afin de vous faire visiter le palais ainsi que ses jardins.

Pourquoi cela devait-il être lui ? N'avaient-ils pas d'autres samouraïs prêts à servir de garde du corps et de guide ? Il finit par relever son regard et tomba dans les abysses impitoyables de Kurogane. Il déglutit difficilement. L'étreinte partagée entre eux quelques mois auparavant lui revint en mémoire, son corps se souvint des caresses reçues, des baisers échangés. Son souffle devint court, il sentit son visage se réchauffer. Que devait-il faire ?

_Le samouraï observa les changements qui s'opérèrent sur le jeune noble. Il ne savait comment les interpréter. Ne l'avait-il pas trahi en s'enfuyant ? Pourtant le regard de Fye était empli de désir, mais une lueur de peur y subsistait. De quoi était-il donc effrayé ? De lui ? De ce qu'il ressentait ? D'une possibilité à ce qu'ils soient découverts ? Son visage teinté de rouge prouvait qu'il n'avait pas menti lors de leur nuit ensemble. Du coin de l'œil il vit deux hommes qui semblaient surveiller le jeune maître de très près et un troisième qu'il avait aperçu lors de leur rencontre dans les rues de leur ville. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il reporta son regard sur l'homme qui le troublait tant. Son cœur sembla prendre vie et son corps chercha à échapper à son contrôle voulant rejoindre l'homme se trouvant face à lui. Il serra les dents et tenta de se reprendre._

- Sir Flowright, si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous faire visiter les environs avant le dîner.

- Bien sûr. Shaolan.

- Oui monsieur.

- Apportez avec les hommes de mon père nos bagages. Je suppose qu'un serviteur vous montrera le chemin.

- Bien monsieur.

À quoi jouait-il ? Il aurait dû garder Shaolan avec lui afin qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas seul à seul. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte il avait déjà donné ses ordres. Il voulait lui parler, entendre le son de sa voix grave et profonde, toucher sa peau. Qu'allait-il devenir ?

Le samouraï le guida le long des couloirs dans un silence tendu. Il ne savait pas où ils les menés. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il pourrait le suivre où qu'il aille. Il coula un regard sur l'imposante stature de son guide et ne put réprimer un frisson au souvenir de ce corps uni au sien. Il porta une main à sa poitrine dans le vain espoir de calmer ses battements.

- Vous sentez-vous mal ?

La question le fit sursauter. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'observe aussi. Se sentait-il mal ? Il ne souffrait d'aucune maladie si ce n'était l'amour. Que pouvait-il dire ? Alors qu'ils flânaient dans l'un des magnifiques jardins du palais, il se stoppa et regarda vraiment dans les yeux Kurogane pour la première fois depuis des mois. Son coeur s'emballa, il sentit une chaleur monter au creux de ses reins, remonter lentement, léchant chaque parcelles de son corps pour venir colorer son visage. Alors qu'il voulait taire à jamais ses sentiments, ses lèvres prirent vie.

- Je… je n'arrive pas à vous oublier. Peu importe ce que je fais, ce que je me dis vous revenez dans mes pensées. Vous revoir aujourd'hui mets mon cœur en émoi. Alors que je souhaitais m'éloigner de vous afin de nous protéger, cette entrevue me bouleverse et mon corps et mon cœur se souviennent de notre étreinte, de notre passion. Que dois-je faire ?

_Le regard glacial du jeune homme le transperça. Il voulait tendre sa main et toucher la peau de cet homme à l'aspect frêle. Il voulait gouter à nouveau les lèvres douces de cet amant voluptueux. Son corps s'enflamma et c'est à grande peine qu'il le reteint d'étreindre Fye. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Et puis le jeune homme attrapa les pans de son kimono._

- Enfuyons-nous ! Loin de toute pression, de tout statut et devoir.

Ses mains tremblantes s'agrippaient aux vêtements du samouraï. La peur et l'espoir vibraient dans ses yeux et son cœur. Cette requête des plus improbables, il avait réussi à la prononcer à voix haute. Qu'allait répondre Kurogane ? Sa respiration se fit courte et irrégulière, ses paumes étaient moites d'appréhension. Pouvait-il espérer ? Le regard du samouraï qui était tout d'abord surpris se fit de plus en plus ferme. Il retira les mains du jeune noble et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Qui crois-tu être. Une héroïne dans un roman pour jeune fille ? Tu as des responsabilités et peu importe tes véritables désirs tu dois faire face à ton destin fièrement. Je ne fuirais jamais mon devoir. Je ne vous pensais pas si lâche sir Flowright.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de ses flancs, impuissant. Son cœur où l'espoir avait brillé un instant sombra dans les abîmes du désespoir, de la honte et de la trahison. Avait-il réellement prononcé ces paroles lâches ? Il baissa les yeux, incapable de regarder plus longtemps le regard implacable de son amant. Son amour pour lui était si puissant et aveuglant, que l'espace d'un instant il avait oublié qui ils étaient, leur rôle, leur vie ainsi que les attentes de leur entourage. Si seulement… La souffrance de ces réalités le déchirait tant que cela lui coupa la respiration. Il n'était pas une faible femme, il était un homme. Pourtant les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que leur temps ensemble approchait à sa fin. La légende des deux dragons lui revint en mémoire une nouvelle fois.

- Kurogane. Connaissez-vous la légende des dragons du lever et du coucher du soleil ?

_L'homme brun haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de cette légende ? Il tenta de se remémorer l'histoire de ces deux dragons. Un amour impossible, un accord, une promesse. Il observa attentivement l'homme face à lui. Que cherchait-il à lui faire passer comme message ?_

-Oui, ma mère me l'a conté alors que j'étais encore enfant. Pourquoi cela ?

-Vous rappelez-vous de la fin de cette légende ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler.

Les yeux du samouraï se firent un instant triste puis il se lança dans son récit.

"Alors que le grand Kami de la Vie leur offrit le droit de se voir tous les Cent ans grâce au dragon de lune qui les cacheraient, le dragon du lever du soleil finit par ne plus supporter cette attente. Pour des êtres immortels, le temps n'existe pas mais lorsque l'amour entre en jeu, le temps devient alors un tourment perpétuel. Alors que leur rencontre arrivait enfin, le dragon du lever du soleil demanda à son amant de fuir avec lui mais ce dernier refusa par égard au grand Kami. Leur amour était réel et puissant mais le dragon du lever crût que son amant le rejetait. Fou de douleur et de colère il provoqua le grand Kami à un duel. Un être immortel ne peut mourir de vieillesse mais la mort peut exister s'il est tué. Le combat dura plusieurs centaines d'années, ravageant le ciel en le teintant de la couleur du sang et des larmes. Il est dit que le dragon du coucher ne put qu'observer leur combat dans l'attente d'un vainqueur. Après une longue lutte acharnée, le dragon du lever finit par s'écrouler d'épuisement. Dans un espoir de sauver celui qu'il aimait, le dragon du coucher se jeta sous le coup fatal qu'aurait dû recevoir le dragon du lever du soleil et périt de façon tragique. Fou de douleur et de remord, le dragon du lever du soleil vécu dans l'espoir de se racheter jusqu'à ce que son cœur se meurt. Avant de mourir, il se promit de renaître à la même époque que celui qu'il aimait et qu'il pourrait cette fois vivre leur amour pleinement. Il est dit que le grand Kami touché par cet amour pur et sincère, leur accorda le droit de se réincarner…"

_Le samouraï se tue laissant ses paroles se perdre au gré du vent. Le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon, peignant le ciel de ses couleurs rouge-orangées. Il tourna son visage vers la silhouette du jeune noble et aperçu des larmes perler le long de son visage. Cette vision bien que belle lui poignarda la poitrine. Alors il comprit. Cette légende leur ressemblait. Un amour puissant dévastant toute raison s'était emparé d'eux. Pouvaient-ils se nommer âme-sœur ? Il porta une main à la joue du jeune homme, il voulait embrasser ses larmes, sécher la peine qui s'échappait de son cœur, remplacer la tristesse de son visage par des sourires. Le jeune noble se jeta dans ses bras dans une vaine tentative d'étouffer la cruelle réalité. Ils s'étaient rencontrés, s'étaient épris de l'autre au détriment de tout statut social, de tout code, s'étaient aimés une nuit qui les changea à jamais. Il entoura de ses bras Fye l'espace d'un instant, posa ses lèvres sur son front puis s'écarta prestement. Il venait de sentir la présence de quelqu'un. Son regard balaya les environs mais il ne vit aucune silhouette. Se serait-il trompé ? Non. Il se fiait à son instinct._

- Kurogane… ?

- Rentrez.

- Comment ?

- Partez d'ici, tout de suite.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Nous avons été vus. Je ne sais pas encore par qui, mais nous avons été découvert. Il vous faut partir d'ici. Maintenant.

- Mais… et vous ? Je ne peux fuir tel un lâche. C'est vous-même qui me l'avez rappelé. J'affronterai la situation. Et puis peut-être n'étais-ce qu'un servant.

- Non. La personne en question est capable de dissimuler au mieux sa présence. Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'une personne entraînée et surtout chargée de surveiller l'un de nous.

- Mon père souffla Fye horrifié. Il vous faut fuir Kurogane. Moi je ne risque rien si ce n'est une correction. Mais vous…

- Je risque la mort termina-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Fye se mit à blêmir. Qu'avait-il fait ? Son corps se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Kurogane risquait de mourir. Par sa faute, par son égoïsme, par son amour. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Il se mit à hoqueter de façon alarmante. Son esprit s'embrouillait sous la peur, la terreur de perdre celui qui comptait tant. Pourtant il savait que cela serait rapporté et que les conséquences seraient terribles. Son mariage serait peut-être même remis en doute voir annulé. Et alors, il devrait payait à son tour pour l'affront qu'il avait osé faire dans le propre palais de sa future épouse… Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'effondra au sol. Son monde venait de voler en éclat à cause de lui mais aussi le monde de Kurogane. Il était prêt à payer le prix de sa trahison mais il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'avoir entraîné celui qui comptait tant pour lui. Il sentit deux bras puissant le relever et le soutenir. Il leva son regard baigné de larmes vers l'être qui était devenu son univers.

- Que dois-je faire ? Je vous aime tant que je pourrais tout supporter sauf de vous perdre. Je ne suis pourtant pas une femme alors pourquoi mon cœur se brise-t-il ainsi ?

_Le samouraï l'entoura de ses bras avec force. À présent il était trop tard pour nier leur amour ou encore leur relation. Pouvait-il le sauver ? Pouvait-il subir seul la sentence ? Il se savait condamner mais Fye était un noble, promis à un grand avenir. Il embrassa avec fièvre le jeune homme sachant que leur destin était déjà décidé. Alors qu'ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, il contempla le visage de cet être au regard hypnotisant._

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ne vous inquiétez de rien. Je vais régler cela.

_Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Fye une dernière fois et embrassa une des mèches entre ses doigts. Il lui dit alors de rentrer au palais en toute quiétude et il lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille une phrase qu'il n'avait encore jamais prononcé mais qui le bouleversa tant elle était sincère et pure._

- Je vous aime.

Fye resta immobile, vibrant de tout son être. Ces simples mots avaient eu l'effet d'une décharge en lui. Quand il put enfin esquisser un geste, le samouraï était parti le laissant seul. Il finit par partir rejoindre le palais. Tout au long du trajet, il ressentit un étrange malaise. Les paroles du samouraï tournaient en boucle dans sa tête que ce soit sa déclaration ou encore son assurance quand il lui demanda de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Le repas se fît sans encombre ce qui le troubla d'autant plus qu'il ne vit pas le samouraï ni même les deux hommes assignés à sa surveillance. Quelque chose se passait. Il devait vérifier, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Alors qu'il prenait congé auprès des princesses, il se retira avec son serviteur Shaolan.

- Shaolan.

- Maître ?

- Où sont les deux hommes assignés à ma surveillance.

- Ils sont partis dans une direction différente de la mienne alors que je vous rejoignais pour le dîner. Ils m'ont dit avoir quelque chose à faire.

- Shaolan. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Discutons dans un endroit où personne ne pourra nous interrompre. Je pense que nous avons peu de temps.

Alors il conta tout à son ami. Son amour pour un homme, pour une personne de rang inférieure, leur nuit ensemble, mais aussi le fait qu'ils aient été surpris en fin d'après-midi. Il expliqua le malaise qui ne le quittait pas depuis cet instant, comme si quelque chose de terrible allait arriver.

Le jeune serviteur écouta en silence et quand Fye termina son récit sur ses doutes concernant la non-présence du samouraï ainsi que celle des deux gardes, il ne put qu'avoir les mêmes craintes. Il pressa alors son maître à retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il allait faire tout son possible pour l'aider dans cette tâche.

_Assis en position de seiza, il avait son sabre posé devant lui. Les deux hommes qui avaient accompagnés Fye étaient face à lui, le regard fixe et sans aucunes émotions. Il avait réussi à obtenir leur parole comme quoi le jeune noble ne risquait rien en échange de sa propre vie. Il avait même réussi à leur retirer la promesse que personne ne saurait que lui et le jeune noble avaient eu une liaison. Il avait revêtu un kimono blanc pour la cérémonie. Avec grâce et tranquillité, il prit une feuille de papier de riz et la plia en deux sur son katana. La vie était d'une certaine manière risible pensa le jeune homme. Cela ne faisait pas un an qu'il connaissait Fye et pourtant jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de la présence de quelqu'un. Il avait trouvé sa personne destinée mais le monde dans lequel ils vivaient ne pouvait accepter leur relation, ni même l'envisager. Il ferma les yeux, pensant au jeune homme blond, à sa peau, son parfum, ses yeux, son amour pour lui, à l'amour qu'il avait reçu en retour. Il repensa à cette légende et pria qu'ils aient une seconde chance dans une époque différente, dans un monde où les différences seraient acceptées. Il leva alors son sabre, pointa la pointe de sa lame vers son abdomen et prononça ses dernières paroles._

- Aujourd'hui je meurs pour laver un honneur que je ne pense pas avoir perdu car il s'agit d'amour et non de déchéance.

_Il planta alors d'un coup sec la lame de son katana. La douleur fût telle qu'il s'immobilisa un instant de peur de perdre connaissance. Il expira lentement et alors il s'ouvrit l'abdomen horizontalement. Alors que le sang imprégnait son kimono, il entendit des pas précipités s'approcher de la salle. Il pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de son amant. Ne pouvant pas tourner la tête il ne vit pas qui entra mais bien qu'il perdait connaissance rapidement, le cri déchirant de Fye parvint jusqu'à lui. Pourquoi devait-il être témoin de cela ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il sentit un corps heurter le sien pour ensuite l'enserrer étroitement. Le sang s'échappant de sa blessure coulait à flot. Sa vision se troubla rapidement et il ferma les yeux. Une seule et unique larme lui échappa..._

- Kurogane ! Kurogane mon amour, je t'en prie ! Non. Non, pas toi ! Je t'en prie, ne ferme pas les yeux. Ça va aller. Je suis là. Je t'aime.

Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Son amant s'éteignait dans ses bras et il ne pouvait rien faire pour stopper ce flot de sang. Il embrassa le visage de Kurogane, caressait ses cheveux, berçait son corps, répétait son nom dans une litanie sans fin. Ses mains se posèrent sur la plaie béante afin de tenter vainement d'arrêter hémorragie. Son corps devint de plus en plus lourd dans ses bras. Pourquoi lui ? Il sentait son esprit lui échapper. À travers ses larmes il aperçut un mouvement venant de devant et s'agrippa un peu plus à l'être aimé.

- Vous ! Tout est votre faute ! Hurla-t-il. Disparaissez ! Disparaissez j'ai dit !

Le regard empli de haine de Fye dissuada les hommes de s'approcher plus en avant. Ils ne voulaient pas que le jeune maître fasse quelque chose d'irréfléchi. Alors qu'ils se consultaient du regard, ils ne virent pas immédiatement le jeune homme prendre le sabre de son amant et diriger la lame vers son propre abdomen. Comme il les haïssait, comme il les maudissait de lui avoir retiré ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde, ce qui lui avait enfin donner un sens à sa vie, l'ayant rendu vivant pour la première fois. Et pourtant... pourtant on lui retirait ce bonheur. Alors il avait choisit. Sa réflexion n'était pas faite dans des conditions optimales non, mais il se mourrait d'amour, se sentait comme aspiré vers les ténèbres, le néant. Tout n'était plus que douleur, colère et agonie. Si seulement il n'avait pas laissé son cœur parler, l'homme qu'il aime serait encore en vie. Un petit sourire s'étira le long de ses lèvres. Un sourire montrant la folie qui l'avait atteint. Les yeux brillants de sa démence, il se pencha vers le corps sans vie de son amant afin de lui murmurer ses intentions, ses désirs, son amour éperdu et mortel...

- Je te rejoins. Vivons ensemble dans une prochaine vie.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête dans un ensemble presque parfait, saisis d'horreur. Ils se ruèrent sur le jeune noble qui s'apprêtait à achever sa vie. Et alors que les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers le jeune noble, il planta le sabre comme le samouraï l'avait fait quelques minutes avant lui et s'ouvrit le bas-ventre… Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux hommes au regard interdit et dans un ultime effort, il leur sourit narquoisement. Il sombra en avant, tombant sur le corps inerte de Kurogane.

Alors que la vie le quittait, il ressentit comme une délivrance. Le jeu du chat et de la souris était terminé. La souffrance prenait enfin n'aura pas à supporter une vie sans l'homme qu'il aime… Il ferma les yeux, attendant que la mort l'emmène loin de cette vie de souffrance. C'est en ce jour d'automne que deux hommes s'aimant préférèrent la mort à une vie sans la personne aimée.

* * *

><p>Moi : Bon bon bon... Pulsions et sentiments prend fin *s'essuie le front* première fiction à chapitre que je boucle, c'est pas rien. J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup bloqué et trimé sur cette dernière partie, qui, faut l'avouer est carrément mélo-dramatique... j'avais deux fin possible mais c'est celle-ci qui à finalement était choisie pour deux raisons. 1ère, j'aime bien le dramatique et la 2ème est que j'aurai largement dépassé le nombre de chapitre fixé ce que je ne voulais absolument pas. J'espère que cette fin n'aura pas entaché ma fiction.<p>

Fye : Hum hum... je crois que tu va faire peur à tes lecteurs si tu annonce que c'est la fin u_u

Moi : AH oui ! Bon, c'est pas vraiment la fin vu qu'il y a un épilogue. Donc chers lecteurs/trices, la fin n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, il faudra patienter un tout petit peu plus vu que l'épilogue est en cours d'écriture !

Kuro : Bon dieu, cette fille est vraiment perchée...


	5. Épilogue

Voici ENFIN l'épilogue… je ne peux que m'excuser pour l'irrégularité de mes publications .

En tout cas, comme pour le quatrième et dernier chapitre, j'avais deux épilogues en tête mais j'ai choisi celui-ci :D dites-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout.

Disclaimer : eh nan, toujours pas à moi *snif*

* * *

><p>L'air glacial de l'hiver venait de laisser place à l'air frais et doux printanier depuis quelques semaines. Les bourgeons des fleurs commençaient à éclore, laissant leurs effluves se répandre au gré du vent. L'adolescent observa avec un sentiment de nostalgie qu'il ne se connaissait pas, des iris d'un rose pâle. Se détournant difficilement de ces fleurs, il reprit son chemin menant à son école. Du haut de ses dix-sept printemps, il était un jeune homme à l'aspect frêle et androgyne. Il était apprécié par ses pairs mais il s'était toujours senti vide malgré cet entourage chaleureux. Pourtant, il lui arrivait parfois pendant quelques secondes de ressentir une certaine mélancolie s'emparer de son être sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où cela provienne. Un léger vent vint ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds. Le trajet jusqu'à son lycée fût rapide. Il rencontra quelques amis à lui, les salua joyeusement, parla de façon excessive afin de cacher la personne vide qu'il était, donnant des surnoms tous plus improbable que les autres à son groupe de camarades.<p>

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes la cloche retentie, annonçant le début des cours. C'est d'un pas lourd qu'il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. La première heure était une heure de français, seconde langue obligatoire mais qui pour lui était sa langue maternelle. Sans grande conviction il s'installa à sa place, près de la fenêtre. Il s'était installé à cet endroit car il lui permettait d'observer le monde extérieur, le plongeant dans une époque qu'il n'a jamais connu. Par moment il avait l'impression de ne pas être seul, qu'un lointain passé l'accompagnait, tel un fardeau avec en son centre une pointe d'espoir. Le professeur entra dans la salle en saluant la classe de manière générale. Le jeune homme ne daigna pas glisser ne serais ce un coup d'œil à leur jeune professeur. Elle se nommait Chitose Hibiya s'il avait bon souvenir. Elle était de celle qui était à l'écoute des autres, ce soucient des problèmes d'autrui. _Peut-être un peu trop même_ pensa-t-il.

Il se rappelait encore de ses premiers jours de cours alors qu'il venait d'être transféré dans un pays et une école qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle était venue le voir à la fin d'un de ses cours afin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas compris sur l'instant et avait répondu que tout allait bien mais elle lui avait rétorqué que sa nonchalance ne la trompait pas. Il était resté interdit, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit face à cette clairvoyance. Il n'avait pu que se détourner pour prendre ses affaires et fuir son regard en partant précipitamment. Depuis ce jour, il évitait son regard et partait dès que la cloche sonnait afin de ne pas rencontrer à nouveau ce regard si perçant. L'heure se déroula lentement, il la passa à observer la vie extérieure. Il contempla pendant de longues minutes un couple d'oiseau se faisant la cours, son regard avait ensuite dérivé sur la cour où une classe était en sport. Il avait passé la plupart de son heure à scruter chaque élève, leur façon de courir, leur rapport entre eux, il tenta de voir quelle fille était à son goût mais comprit rapidement qu'il les trouvait toutes mignonnes à leur façon. L'une avait un sourire charmant, l'autre avait de jolie forme, celle d'à côté avait une belle façon de courir. Soupirant, il avait terminé son heure de cours à regarder les voitures défilant devant les portes du lycée, essayant de trouver de quelle couleur la prochaine serait.

Quand la cloche sonna, il se leva et prit le chemin de la prochaine salle de classe. L'heure suivante était un cours de physique. Matière qu'il arborait plus que tout. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'intérêt que pouvait porter les gens à cette matière ennuyeuse à mourir, avec ses formules ronflantes. À la limite, certaines expériences permettaient de le tenir éveillé et piquaient sa curiosité l'espace d'un instant. Entrant dans la salle, il se dirigea vers son siège et s'y installa, un profond ennui inscrit sur le visage. Étant le premier arrivé, il sortit avec lenteur ses affaires puis fixa la cour, attendant que ses deux heures de tortures psychologique se terminent. Il s'étonnait toujours de se sentir aussi vide, comme s'il manquait quelque chose en lui, qu'il était incomplet.

Les élèves commencèrent à emplir la classe et son moment de silence et tranquillité s'interrompit brutalement. Poussant un soupir discret, il se composa un visage jovial et se tourna vers ses camarades afin de babiller de façon excessive. Le professeur fini par entrer, rompant toutes discutions. Il s'agissait d'un vieux professeur, à la chevelure grisonnante et au visage marqué par la sévérité. Sa voix était la plupart du temps rauque dû à sa fâcheuse tendance à fumer comme un pompier. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à trouver quelque chose d'appréciable en cet homme bourru et strict au possible. Pourtant, aujourd'hui leur professeur semblait épuisé, l'âge marquait son visage de façon alarmante. Était-il malade ? Il ne devait pas être loin de la retraite certes, mais il avait toujours semblé fort et plein de vie. Avait-il des soucis personnels ? L'enseignant commença à faire l'appel. Quant vint son tour, trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qui arrivait à son professeur le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

- Fye Flowright ? Monsieur Flowright n'est pas là ?

- Si monsieur ! Excusez-moi dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Eh bien, je vois que votre étourderie est pire que d'habitude.

Rouge de honte, le jeune homme ne sut que rétorquer. Il bafouilla maladroitement des excuses et se rassit, espérant se faire oublier pendant les deux heures suivantes. Ses camarades pouffèrent discrètement, faisant tourner vers eux un regard bleu glacial qui les stoppa net, ne voulant pas leur attirer les foudres de leur ami.

- Bien, reprit le professeur. J'ai une annonce à faire.

Chaque élève tourna la tête vers leur enseignant, attendant la nouvelle. Il était rare qu'il commence un de ses cours avec une annonce à faire. La dernière fois était pour annoncer la démission de leur professeur de français. Que se passait-il donc ?

- Comme vous le savez tous, je ne suis plus du premier âge.

- Ça c'est sûr souffla un élève.

- J'ai entendu monsieur Ryu-ô.

- Oups…

- Ehem. Je disais donc, je compte prendre ma retraite d'ici le mois prochain. L'établissement a trouvé un nouvel enseignant qui à partir d'aujourd'hui suivra chacun de mes cours afin de se familiariser avec chacune de mes classes.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers la porte et invita la personne se trouvant derrière à entrer. Tandis que la porte s'ouvrit, une odeur d'iris s'engouffra et Fye tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi ni comment, mais il sentit son cœur rater un battement à la vue de l'imposant nouveau professeur. Il était jeune, très jeune même. Cela devait-être son premier emploi depuis sa remise des diplômes, tout au plus il avait vingt-quatre ans. Sa stature était imposante, des épaules carrées et même à travers sa chemise on pouvait discerner sa musculature. Fye observa le nouveau professeur avec une certaine excitation. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression d'être vivant. Il sentait ses muscles se tendre, son cœur battre à tout rompre, ses mains devenir moites.

Le futur professeur leva son regard, parcourant la classe sans doute afin de mémoriser les visages de ses futurs élèves. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur sur le point d'éclater. Allait-il ressentir les mêmes sensations que lui ? Leur regard finit par se rencontrer et ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes mais il sentit que son vis-à-vis tressailli.

- Voici donc Kurogane Yōō. Il sera votre nouveau professeur à partir du mois prochain, veuillez l'accepter convenablement.

Alors que le cours repris, il n'arriva pas à se concentrer dessus, trop occuper à attirer l'attention du jeune professeur, qui celui-ci s'appliqua à ne pas regarder dans sa direction, le frustrant magistralement. Il finit par abandonner, et observa par la fenêtre la vie extérieure comme à son habitude.

La cloche finit par sonner et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il se leva. Il était tellement déçu de cette nouvelle rencontre qu'il traina des pieds pour sortir, ce qui changea son destin pensera-t-il plus tard. Tous les élèves étaient partis, bondissant de leur siège afin d'aller manger. Ne restait que lui. Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, une main l'arrêta. Il se retourna avec lenteur, comme si toute son énergie s'était écoulait hors de lui. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers cette main importune et son cœur manqua à nouveau un battement. Elle était large, puissante. Avec une vitalité renouvelée il se tourna vers la personne, fébrile. C'était lui. Leur regard se rencontra une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci, il sentit chaque cellule de son corps griller sur place face à ces yeux noirs où brillaient un désir sans nom.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, ni même d'esquisser un geste, il attendit. Allait-il le dévorer ? La main de Kurogane quitta son épaule et s'avança doucement vers son visage. Avait-il peur de le casser ? Le regard du jeune professeur se troubla un instant. Pensait-il qu'il n'était qu'un mirage ? Il sentit alors les doigts froids de Kurogane toucher sa joue. Un milliers de frissons le parcoururent. Soudain sans comprendre, il se sentit attirer vers l'avant pour se retrouver contre un torse large et puissant. Des bras se refermèrent sur lui, l'emprisonnant. Alors qu'il allait lever les yeux vers son futur professeur afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il sentit le souffle chaud de ce dernier contre son oreille.

- Je vous ai enfin retrouvé Fye. Cette fois, je pourrai vous aimer convenablement…

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Kurogane… Des images d'un ancien temps lui parvinrent. Des fleurs de cerisier dansant dans un jardin, une rencontre, un amour improbable, une nuit brûlante, des larmes, des choix, une mort. Le grand Kami leur avait-il donné le droit de se réincarner ? Ses mains s'agrippèrent au dos de Kurogane. Entre deux sanglots, il réussit à prononcer les mots qui lui étaient si chers.

- Bon retour… Kurogane.

* * *

><p>Auteur : Bon... c'est la première fic' à chapitre que je termine... j'ai envie de verser une petite larme<p>

Fye : Mais non voyons... Et puis Kuro-pyon devrait être ravi de cette conclusion vu qu'il a réussi à me retrouver *tout sourire*

Auteur : *soupire* Yare yare... qu'en avez-vous pensé chers lecteurs ?


End file.
